stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Hang 9
When Reef breaks his pinky toe while surfing, he gets the whole week off. Fin, on the other hand, gets to replace Reef as the new surf instructor! Meanwhile, George is being humiliated by Lo in front of his crush ... Summary Broseph, Fin, and Emma are surfing at the beach early in the morning. Fin is giving Emma surf lessons and believes that Emma is finally starting to get the hang of it. Reef comes in saying he's tired from hallsitting last night. He then proceeds to teasing Fin by saying things like, "You like my butt!" This angers Fin and she denies everything he says but she still looks at his butt when he goes to the beach. At the dining room, Lo sees someone reading a newspaper. Thinking it's her dad, she says "good morning" to him, only to find out that it's only George. Their mother has dragged Mr. Ridgemount off to Vancouver to take her shopping. George then points to a girl, who looks older than him, saying that she keeps on looking at him and that she could have a crush on him. Lo tells him that she's like 15 but George thinks she likes what she sees. Lo makes fun of George who then decides to threaten her with a two on the staff evaluation. Lo walks over to the crush's table, who is sitting with her friend, and tells them that George thinks she's cute and that he's 12. The girls laugh saying that George's friend (Broseph's little brother, Grommet) said he was 14. Embarrassed, George shrinks down in his chair. Back at the beach, Reef is surfing when he accidentally lands on someone who was sailing. He tells the others that he's fine until his pinky toe cracks. Reef begins to overreact. Fin tells him to get a grip "Drama Queen". But Reef believes that he can no longer "hang 10" and only "hang 9". Later, Reef comes back from the emergency room into the lobby to tell Bummer that he has a doctor's note, saying he has to take the week off due to his broken toe. Fin thinks it's ridiculous that a huge cast is needed just for a baby toe. Bummer then wonders who's gonna be the new surf instructor. Fin offers and gets it after convincing Bummer. Near the pool, George thinks that even though his crush knows he's 12, she can smell the "maturity" on him. Lo comes by asking who ordered the Thai Spring Rolls. Finding out that it was George, she then decides to humiliate him by asking, "Doesn't Thai food give you the runs?" George denies this, but Lo continues to make fun of him. George then decides to get revenge on Lo. Reef is now living the life back at the staff dorms. Broseph on the other hand is late for work. He asks Reef if he's gonna be okay, but Reef says he's got everything he needs. At the staff changerooms, Fin is panicking about being the new surf instructor. Emma calms her down. Fin then pulls it together and believes she can do it now. Because Fin is no longer a maid, Rosie needs to hire someone new. Bummer tells her he doesn't care who she gets, just as long as she makes sure that they're at least 16. George and Grommet decides to do it (George pointing out that together, they're almost 25), as part of their revenge on Lo. Rosie accepts the offer. Back at the staff dorms, Reef has officially become bored of his "week off". He decides to wander around the hotel accompanying his friends, who finds him a bit annoying and troublesome. As for Fin, she's doing well giving surf lessons to the tourists and kooks. She thens shows Reef her staff evaluation which she got a 10/10. Reef says he's never gotten a 10 before. The next morning, Broseph reveals to the gang that the Hawaiian Tan swimsuit models are coming in to learn how to surf. Reef immediately becomes jealous and decides to get his job back, with the help of Johnny and Broseph. He decides to do physical therapy. Meanwhile, George and Grommet has been given the task to clean room 804. After Rosie leaves, they begin to trash the room. Later on, Lo gets a message supposedly from her dad that if she can do one more job, she can come back to the penthouse. Her final job is to clean room 804. When she arrives, the place smelled horrible (thanks to a bomb of a 'number two' by Grommet in the toilet) and was extremely messy. She decides to pull it together and starts cleaning the room. Reef is suffering at the fact that he's not the one teaching the models. The models learn how to surf and Emma is happy for Fin. Bummer comes out to the beach, saying that since Fin is doing so well as a surf instructor, she will get the job permanently and that Reef is fired. Emma then tells Fin about what Bummer said and that she begs her to help Reef get his job back. The gang then encourages Reef saying that he can surf, even with a broken toe. Reef finally succeeds in surfing again. Johnny brings Bummer back to the beach to see this, but he still decides to fire Reef. Fin then tells him that she quits and that it's very tiring to teach tourists and kooks all day. Reef get his job back but now, Fin is fired. Fin begs him to give her old job back as they all walk to the pool area. At the same time, an exhausted Lo finally finished cleaning the room (including the shrimp in the air conditioner) and is found by Rosie surrounded by stuffed trash bags. Rosie is surprised to find her there, but says she did a good job; maybe she'll hire her instead of George and Grommet. As it dawns on Lo that this wasn't a test from her father, George then calls from the pool where the boys are relaxing on the water and reveals everything; Lo can see his smug face from 804's balcony. Lo grabs and drags one of the bags of garbage to the balcony and throws it as hard as she can, hoping to nail George. Bummer is now standing beside the pool with Fin still persuading him, when she notices Lo's trash bag falling short and about to land where Bummer is standing; she shoves him into the pool and the bag hits the ground, bursting it's contents all over. Immediately capitalizing on the moment, Reef tells Bummer that Fin had just saved his life, and Bummer relents and gives Fin her old job back. Both Fin and Reef are now happy that everything's returned to normal. Reef waxes Fin's surfboard when he does his, as thanks for helping him get his job back. After trading some friendly trash talk, they head to the beach to outdo each other, although Reef has to make his way carefully with his healing toe. Trivia *We find out that George is 12 years old. *Broseph's little brother is named Grommet, and is also 12 years old. *The 'Hawaiian Tan' company that the models are with is based off the Hawaiian Tropic brand of suntan lotion. *Stoked Radio **''Surfer Girl'' by The Fabs **''Hit or Miss'' by Porter Mall **''Long Live The Weekend'' by The Living End *The episode title is a reference to Hang 10 a surfing maneuver. *Is the shortest episode title. *The first time Lo is seen sleeping on the job. Quotes *'Reef: '''So what's happenin'? What's the Jam? What's the 411 for tonight? '''Johnny': I'm not sure (To a tough guy) Here you are, sir, your room key and spa pass. Enjoy your stay. Reef: '''What kind of guy goes to a spa anyway?! A girly guy, what that's what kind. '''Tough Guy: '''You want both feet in a cast? '''Reef: '''Uh... No thank you! So this what you do all day huh! Looks fun! If you want I could hangout and greet guests or something. '''Johnny: I thought you were enjoying your time off! Reef: Yeah I felt bad depriving the world of the old Reefster. I've got great people skills! Johnny: I not so sure having our resident surf instructor walking around in a cast is good PR! Maybe someone else could use your help! (To a guest) Good morning madam! Reef: That's cool I'll go see what's shaking on the ship. *'Reef': So how's the ship treating you? Lo: If this were a real ship, I'd drown myself by now. Reef: Yeah I wouldn't want to work here either. (Lo and Emma glare at Reef) (Reef hits the table, knocking over everything.) Emma: Reef, I just set that table! Reef: Sorry, I'll clean it up. Emma: No, not my bird napkins! Those took me a half hour to fold! Reef: I can fold these for you, (makes the napkin into a ball) see! Lo: She said a bird, not a turd (walks off). Emma: Reef do you mind if we hang out after our shifts! I want to finish resettting so I can get a surf in. Reef: Yeah ! No worries I should go check on Fin anyway. She's probably dying out there without my experties! Emma: Yeah probably! *'Emma': Lo are you in there Kelly's looking for you? (Sees Fin putting up her uniform) Oh no! Did you get fired? Fin: Nope I'm the new surf instructor! Emma: That's great isn't? Fin: I can't teach! I taught my little my brother how to ride a bike, he's the only one in grade six with a limp! Emma: Come on you taught me how to nose ride this monring! Fin: That's different you're no pressure! What if I drown a guest? Emma: This is the job you came here for! You're a natural! (Fin looks sad) Or maybe Reef's just a much better surf than you are! Fin: Yeah in his dreams! Ok there's nothing that guy can do that I can't! Emma: Exactly! Hence! Fin: Ok, ok I can teach surfing too! Thanks Emma your lessons are always on the house. Emma: Sweet! *'Fin': Ok just like we practice on the sand! Cross step to the nose! Emma: (Gasps) I did it! I'm doing it! Whoa! (Emma wipes out) Fin: (Laughing) At least you didn't hit the board this time! Broseph: (Gives Emma a tumbs up) Nice! *'Reef': I'm hurt! I'm hurt! Emma: (Running with Fin and Broseph) What! What hurt? Reef: My toe! It's bent the wrong way! Ahh! It's hurt's! (Shows Reef's foot) Don't look at it's hideous! Fin: Your toe! Huh! What a baby! Reef: It really hurts! Broseph: (Grabs Reef's foot) Lets see! (Touches Reef's baby toe) Reef: Ahh ohh! Broseph: That's definitely broken! Reef: I'm crippled! Half a man! Fin: Ok drama queen get a grip! It's just your baby toe! Reef: Dude do you know what this mean? I can't hang 10! I can only hang 9! *'Lo': Who ordered the Thai Spring Roll? George: Over here waitress! Lo: You made me bring this out to you! Like I don't have enough to do without serving your troll butt! Geroge: I asked for extra sauce with these! Good help is hard to find these days!(George's crush laughs) Lo: Doesn't Thai food give you the runs? George: What! (George's crsh looks disgusted) No! As if! Lo: Poor little guy! He's very self consciences! (George's crush and friend get up and leave) (Lo eats one of the rolls and walks away) George: I think this calls for a little revenge! (Grommet nods in agreement) *'Fin': (Sees the big guy) Whoa big class! Alright guys! Um... Welcome to your first surf lesson! Ok lets practice just standing on our boards like this! (Demonstrates how to do it.) (Big guy sinks and falls on friend) Fin: Oh boy! Ok that was good! (To the friend) Hmm you ok under there sir? *'Fin': Ok now paddle, paddle! Stand up you can do it! Hula hands! Yeah your surfing! Alright! (Big guy sinks) Goofs *At the staff housing when Fin has her board in one shot she has her regular clothes on in a brief shot she has her bikini on and in another she has her regular clothes on. *The larger surf student Fin is teaching sinks when he stands on his board, however this may have been a joke by the writers. Beacuse the larger student would not have sunk to do the fact that he weighs less than the water itself (See Buoyancy) Category:Episodes